Little One
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Kagome finds a young hanyou in her time. After discovering the girl's short but painful past, she brings her to meet Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I did, however, create Rikka and Takara, but I'm not that picky. I also have a theory. No one reads this thing. In fact I'll see if I can prove that. Inuyasha lay on the bank of the river drying from bath. The sun glistened off the moist skin of his naked body. His hands were folded behind his head, causing the muscles of his chest to be more pronounced. The golden orbs of his eyes lay closed as he drifted into a light sleep. His long silver hair fanned out about him in a halo, so to dry more quickly. He looked like a god. And from her hiding place up on the cliff, Kagome agreed. If I get ten people who mention this, I'll turn it into a full-blown lemon.

**__**

Little One

"So Higurashi… would you like to see a movie tomorrow?" Hojo asked kindly as he trotted along backwards in front of Kagome. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh in her head. The boy was as dumb as a box of rocks. No, scratch that, it wasn't giving the rocks enough credit. For two years she had made it, what she thought was pretty clear that she wasn't interested, but he never got the message. 

"Hojo-kun, I…" but her reply was cut off by the sounds of yelling. Not angry yelling, but more like mocking jeers. She looked to see what all the commotion was about, as did Hojo. 

They were standing near one of the cities many parks. A small playground was set only a few meters from the sidewalk. Kids, that should normally have been climbing, sliding, and swinging had stopped and gathered into a group around something. It was the middle of the group that was making all the noise. Her face contorted. Something was calling out for help. She could feel it. And it was coming from the center of that mob of kids. 

Forgetting Hojo she broke into a jog towards the playground. The kids didn't notice her until she started to push them out of her way. They looked up at her strangely as she pressed through them. As she reach the center a flash a something white caught her eye. Her heart getting faster she pushed the rest of the way through. What she saw made her stomach fall out.

Several boys about 10-years-old were all standing over a little girl who couldn't have been older then 4, 5 at the most. But what caught her attention were the two ears on top of the girl's head. They seemed more fox-like then Inuyasha's, but definitely canine in origin. She had blue-white hair that desperately needed care and fell just past her shoulders. Her clothes were well worn and torn in many places. But above all else, the thing that pulled at her heart, were the cuts, bruises, and the blood coming from her ears. She was sitting on the ground as if she had been pushed. Icy blue, slit pupil eyes stared up at the boys with fear, as claw like nails dug into the dirt under her palms. One of the boys reached down and gave one of her ears a hard yank, making her yelp in pain. The group laughed. Kagome fumed.

"You little brats! Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled. The kids all fell silent, eye turning to the almost adult in their midst. 

"This has nothing to do with you." One of the oldest said bravely, "So just leave while we show this freak her place." Kagome gave a very Inuyasha-like growl. In a movement so fast it could only be born of fighting, she had grabbed the offender off his feet and was holding him only an inch from her face.

"So you like picking on those smaller then you? Well you have thirty seconds to get out of here, before I show you what it's like to be on the receiving end!" The kid's eyes got big and she dropped him. He scooted across the ground on his butt, before turning and running for his life. The other kids took the hint and also made a run for it. 

Kagome gently kneeled down next to the injured little girl, who, based on her own experiences, was most likely a hanyou. The girl looked back with guarded eyes, the same look Inuyasha's had held when she had first met him. Is this the kind of thing he went through?

"Hi. My name is Kagome. I won't hurt you." She took out a handkerchief from her bag and gently dabbed at the blood leaking from her ears. The girl flinched, weather in pain or fear was unclear, but she didn't pull away. "What's your name?"

"Rikka." She answered timidly.

"Well Rikka-chan, how about I take you home? Then you can get all cleaned up." Kagome offered with an extended hand. The girl nodded and accepted the hand so Kagome could pull her to her feet. "Where do you live?"

"Not far. Just up the street a bit." Rikka answered brightly, her fear fading. Kagome smiled down at the girl, as she was lead by the hand. She walked next to the little hanyou as they headed out of the park. People who passed them turned to look at the girl, some making comments on her odd appearance. Slowly Rikka's eyes became more and more focused on the ground at her feet. Then they passed Hojo, who was still where Kagome had left him.

"Higurashi, what is… _that_?" He gestured to Rikka.

"_She_ is a little girl, Hojo." Kagome answered sharply, hoping her would get the message to shut up. He didn't.

"But she has ear on top of her head. Is she some sort of mutant, or something?" His voice had a bite to it Kagome had never thought could come from him. Her teeth ground together. Rikka lowered her head in defeat, tears leaking from her eyes. "Look at these _things_!" Hojo scoffed and reached for an already injured ear. Kagome slapped his hand away before he made contact, then arched up to catch the side of his face. Hojo staggered back, his hand over his cheek, a surprised look on his face.

"Higurashi?"

"I don't think we should speak any more, Hojo. Good day to you." Kagome replied curtly, before scooping Rikka into her arms and marching off. The little girl tucked her head into the crook of Kagome's neck to hide her ears. Kagome whispered comforts to her as she followed the girl's direction to where she lived.

The neighborhood they ended up in was fairly nice. The homes were large and clean, with small, but well kept lawns. Rikka pointed to a house in the middle of the street on the right. It had a high wall and gate, to keep out prying eyes. Kagome pushed open the gate easily and looked in. The yard was empty and not quite as well kept as others. She called, but there was no answer. With a shrug she walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Rikka gripped her shirt more tightly. After several minutes with no answer she rang the bell again. After several more minutes she leaned over and looked in the window. Everything was pitch black inside.

"You won't find anyone there dear." Kagome turned around to see an elderly woman with a huge, bright red handbag.

"What do you mean Ma'am?"

"Place burned out just last month. Very strange event indeed. Everything on the inside burned to ash, but not so much as a scorch mark on the out side. No bodies were ever found. Very strange indeed. Such nice people too." She walked off shaking her head sadly. Kagome felt a cold lump form in he stomach. She could imagine how such a thing could happen. 

"Well Rikka-chan, how about you come home with me. Would you like that?" the little girl looked up at her with bright eyes and beamed before wrapping her arms securely around Kagome's neck.

"Rikka never had a nee-chan! Kagome going to be Rikka's nee-chan now?"

"Sure. I'll be your nee-chan. I have a little brother who will just love you too. His name is Souta." Rikka tightened her hold on Kagome to the point it was painful and Kagome had to choke for her to loosen up. As she turned towards the shrine still carrying the little girl.

"Rikka-nee-chan?" the girl beamed at her again.

"Yes, Kagome-nee-chan?" she seemed to take such delight in this small answer Kagome couldn't hide the smile.

"You're a half-demon, right?" the girl's smile fell and tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes. Kagome not want to be Rikka's nee-chan any more?" She sounded so pathetic, as if she feared Kagome would drop her on the spot.

"Of course I still want to be your nee-chan!" Kagome reassured her hastily, "In fact my best friend is a half-dog-demon. I was just wondering what kind you were and what happened to your parents."

"Mommy was an arctic fox demon. Daddy didn't find out until afterwards. But he loved us anyway. Then a little while ago mommy told Rikka to run and hide in the park. When Rikka came back, mommy and daddy where gone and everything was black. Rikka lived in the park since then." Kagome swallowed hard to fight off the tears that pricked her eyes.

"Well no worries Rikka-nee-chan. You can stay with me now." Kagome told her brightly as she climbed the shrine steps. "First we'll get you cleaned up. Then we can go and meet my friend Inuyasha." She carried the small girl into the house and slipped off her shoes. "Mama. I'm home and a brought a surprise." Kagome called. She heard her mother move around in the kitchen before she appeared in the entrance hall. She looked a bit surprised to see the little girl, who was doing her best to be as small as she could. She eyes scanned the bruises and cuts and frown crossed her face.

"Kagome, who is this? What happened to her?" She came forward and examined a few of the cuts she could see.

"Mama, this is Rikka. I found her being picked on in the park. She's an arctic fox hanyou. I tried to take her home, but the place was burned out a moth ago." Kagome answered. "I'm going to clean her up and take her to see Inuyasha."

********************************************************

Inuyasha hung lazily in a tree out side of Kaede's hut. It was a dull day. No Kagome to pick on, no demons to sly, no Kagome to yell at, no shards to hunt, no Kagome to fix him Raman, no exterminating to do in a neighboring village, and no Kagome for at least another day. He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep. His nose twitched. For am minute he thought he was going crazy. He could smell Kagome's scent, but she wasn't due back until tomorrow evening. Why would she be back so early? She never came back early. But his nose seemed to insist it was really smelling Kagome's scent, and something else too.

Inuyasha sat up on his branch and inhaled deeply. The smell was a new one, but definitely demon. In an instant he was rushing towards the well. Had something happened in her time? Had she been attacked and come here to get away? If so why couldn't he smell her blood? His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he neared the well. Whatever it was, he was going to take care of it.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared, however, for the sight that greeted his eyes as he cleared the trees. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well, her over sized pack at her feet, and a little girl in her lap. Her hair was white but unlike his own it had a hint of blue to it. The girl was dressed in a tiny pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. On her feet were tiny shoes. But it was the tiny claws and ears that gave her away as the demon he smelled. She hardly seemed a threat to Kagome from the way that the girl was looking excitedly around and Kagome's giggles. 

Then another thought struck him. Where had this pup come from? She wasn't Kagome's was she? No, the kid was at least four summers old, he would have seen, or at least smelled, her before now. She would also have to have mated, and he would have been able to smell that too. Besides why would Kagome hide something like this? But, that lead him back to where he started: Where had this pup come from? 

"Kagome?" He asked uncertainly. Both girls looked at him, the smaller one quickly scrambled to hide behind the other.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said brightly as she collected the girl into her arms. She stood and walked over to him. The girl had managed to climb from her arms to hide behind her back by the time they had made it to the dog-demon's side. "Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Rikka. She's a arctic fox hanyou." She looked over her shoulder at the white haired girls trying to hide in her black hair, "Rikka-chan, this is Inuyasha. He's the dog-demon hanyou I told you about." Rikka peeked over Kagome's shoulder at him, her icy blue eyes scanning him for signs of a threat. Now that the little girl was closer he could pick up trace scents of blood and see several fading cuts and bruises. He had no doubt why the girl was frightened of him.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as the ball of fur came flying at her. Inuyasha caught him by the tail. "Hey you big jerk! Let me go!"

"Feh! Kagome has too much weight on her back for you to be slamming into her. All three of you would end up on the ground."

"All three…" Shippou repeated in confusion. Inuyasha pointed to the pair of eyes and ears stick shyly over Kagome's shoulder. Shippou gave a bright wave and a smile. Rikka timidly waved back.

"Rikka-chan this is Shippou-chan. He's a fox demon. Why don't you go play while I talk to Inuyasha?" The girl nodded and dropped to the ground. Shippou twisted from Inuyasha's grasp and dropped down as well. "You know the boundaries Shippou, so be good you two." They both smiled at her brightly before taking off into the woods hand in hand. As the two young foxes disappeared Inuyasha turned to look at her with a strange look.

"Where did she come from?" He asked still bit nervous that Kagome might tell him the little girl belonged to her.

"I found her in the park. A bunch of older boys were beating up on her." Inuyasha looked away, not wanting Kagome to see the look that he knew had come into his eyes. "I tried to take her back to her parents. But they seemed to have died… under suspicious circumstances. I told her I'd take care of her, and I thought meeting you would make her feel less alone in the world."

"You shouldn't have done that Kagome." He said softly.

"What!" she snapped in shock.

"It's bad enough you're associated with a hanyou on this side of the well. You don't need another on the other side. She's not old enough or strong enough to protect you. You'll get killed to." He said it all flatly and very matter-of-factly. He could see Kagome getting ready to call him names and sit him. "I just don't want you to go through the same thing my mother went through." What ever rant Kagome had prepared die in her throat.

"I can't abandon her." Kagome replied softly but firmly. Inuyasha gave her a strange look; it seemed to study her very soul. Then a strange whisper of a smile crossed his lips for a brief moment.

"You'd both be safer if she stayed here." He said after moment. Kagome's eye widened. Had Inuyasha just said…

"But when I go back…"

"I'd be honored to look after your pup in your absence, Kagome. Just like I look after Shippou. Besides, it will give you incentive to be back on time… or better early." He paused, the whispered smile returning to his face, "You know Kagome, this is the second pup you've adopted. Are you every planning on having any of your own?" Kagome smiled and gave his ear a gentle, playful tug.

"Yeah, I think I will someday. But first I need to find a guy who can put up with two children that are real demons."


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: The count is 9. And for those of you who know what I'm talking about it only counts the first time. For those of you who don't, I'm not telling because it would defeat the purpose. Also even though it said this was a one shot, that was my mistake. It was supposed to go on _While You Were Sleeping_, which I posted just before this one. Gomen. By the way if anyone is interested; Rikka means snow. 

**__**

Kagome-sama: You're excitable, aren't you? I'm glad you enjoyed them both so much.

****

LadyBarrista: I don't want to disappoint, but I said ten. Though I may just do it anyway. I think I'm going to leave Rikka's past alone for now, but I'm not sure. As far who Takara is, I was multitasking. She's from another story. Sorry.

****

Tinuviel: Six out of eight? I don't follow.

**__**

Little One

Part 2

__

"Yeah, I think I will someday. But first I need to find a guy who can put up with two children that are real demons." The words reverberated in Inuyasha's head. 'Some one who was good with kids. That's what Kagome is looking for in a mate?' Inuyasha thought. 'Well that does kind of make since. Kagome had adopted two pup so far with out so much as a question to their species or heritage.'

He watched as the two young foxes play together in the path a head. Unlike Shippou, Rikka was showing signs of ice powers rather then simple magic tricks. Inuyasha mentally sighed. Under Shippou's influence he was sure to wake up frozen to the god tree any day now. He watched her jump easily to a low branch, lose her balance, and tumble off. Kagome yelped and Inuyasha jumped to catcher he more out of instinct then actually fear she could hurt herself from such a short fall.

Rikka turned her arctic eyes up at him and smiled brightly. Inuyasha smiled back without really thinking about it as he set her back on the ground. She bounded away with Shippou in hot pursuit. The dog-demon waited for Kagome to catch up before starting to walk again. She was smiling brightly. Inuyasha smile back briefly before loosing himself again to his thought.

'So what does being good with kids entail?' he mused. He frowned when he realized he didn't know. Try as he might her couldn't remember his own father, so that was no help. 'Well, bopping Shippou on the head isn't right because it always gets me sat. What was it mom used to do…' He screwed up his face. Thinking of his mother was always a painful thing, but he had to remember if he wanted to do this right.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome's voice broke his train of thought.

"Fine." He replied shortly.

"Ok, you just looked like something was bothering you." Kagome's demeanor stayed bright despite his shortness. "Rikka, Shippou. Come back here. We're almost to the village and you two don't need to be under foot." The two fox demons came running back from the forest. Shippou bounded easily into Kagome's arms, but Rikka made herself comfortable walking next to the surprised Inuyasha. She reached out for his hand and gave a big, fanged yawn. He closed his hand gently around her's, feeling how very small and delicate it was compared to his own. Her other hand curled up and put a thumb into her mouth. Blue eyes drifted to half lids but didn't close completely, and her steps became a bit stumbled. "She's had a big day." Kagome said with a gentle smile, "We can let her sleep back at Kaede's."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he was too caught up in the little girl. She barely knew him. Only a few minutes ago she was afraid of him. Now she was walking beside him hand in hand half asleep. Something nagged at the back of his mind. She was still so young, so naïve to the real workings of the world. All she knew for sure was that she was different, and somehow that was a bad thing. Resolve solidified in him. She had to understand what she was and what that meant, but she would not learn the way he did.

Many whispers followed them through the village. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. No matter how many times they saved the little settlement, they were still not entirely welcome. Kagome's strange clothes, Miroku's perverseness, Sango's overly masculine ways, Shippou's Kitsune reputation, and of course the simple fact Inuyasha was a half demon. In the end it all added up to a not quite warm welcome. He knew Rikka would find the same attitude, but she would be happier here then in any other village. At least here the villagers feared what might happen if they angered their not-quite-welcome guests.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and was greeted warmly by Sango and the elderly miko. Miroku greeted her politely, seeing he was in reach of Sango and had no doubt Inuyasha was right behind Kagome. However, when Inuyasha entered with Rikka clutching his hand, they fell silent. The little girl looked up at the three new people staring at her and moved to hide behind Inuyasha's leg.

"It's ok Rikka-chan. These are our friends." Kagome said encouragingly. Rikka looked at her for a moment then to Inuyasha, both for reassurance. After a moment she peered around the red fabric to look at the three humans. The first she saw was Sango; leaning over the cooking pot looking still mildly surprised, but had a warm smile none the less. Next was the elderly woman in red and white robes. Her year prevented too much expression, but her single eye showed her interest. Last was the man in purple and black that was holding a funny stick. He was smiling strangely but it seemed to be more directed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't even say it you pervert." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, where else would a white haired, dog-eared, blue eyed little girl come from, if you and Lady Kagome did not produce her?" He asked calmly. Sango brought her boomerang down on his head.

"Miroku, she's too old to be Inuyasha and Kagome's child. They've only known each other for two years, she's at least four."

"The young monk has a point." Kaede agreed, "Small children do not just appear. Where did she come from?"

"I found her and brought her with me. And she's an arctic fox hanyou." Kagome said pointedly so that none would press farther for the moment. Unlike Hojo, they got the message. Kagome turned and smiled at the little girl. "Rikka, this is Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and the kitty is Kirara." She pointed to each as she spoke, "They are our friends."

"And if Miroku ever says something strange to you, just let me know." Inuyasha added.

"Give me some credit Inuyasha…"

"No." He said flatly. Inuyasha released Rikka's hand and moved to his usual spot. Kagome took a place next to Sango with Shippou in her lap. Rikka stood where she had been left for a long moment, her thumb still in her mouth though she was no longer sucking on it. Not really knowing or trusting these new humans she made a dash for a place of safety. Inuyasha, who had closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift, jumped when the little girl crawled into his lap. She looked up at him with her thumb in her mouth, her ears perked happily and eyes shining. He sighed and tucked her into a more comfortable position. Kagome was smiling at him again.

With Rikka comfortably in his lap, Inuyasha drifted back into his own thoughts. Something Miroku had said had struck a strange feeling in him. With her ears, hair, and eyes she did look a bit like a mix of Kagome and himself. He liked that thought. That brought him back to what a good father could be. The male provided and protected, he knew that and had tried it. He still wasn't any closer then he'd been a year and half ago. 

The sound of a wooden bowl being set in front of him brought him once again from his thoughts. Rikka already had her's and was eating at light speed. He frowned and caught her wrist. She looked up at him was a strange fearful look.

"Slow down before you choke. No one is going to take it away from you." His voice was firm but gentle. At her understanding nod he released her.

Kagome watched from across the room as Rikka began to inhale her food. When Inuyasha stopped the little girl she felt a jolt run through her, it wasn't anger or fear, but something she couldn't quite place. He was frowning, but it wasn't his usual scowl. The only time she had seen that look was when she got hurt. He gave her a firm command, but it was gentle at the same time. She nodded and slowed her pace to just faster then normal. Inuyasha continued to sit and watch her as she finished off her bowl. Then he passed his own bowl to her. That too disappeared in a flurry of chopsticks. She started to look for more when the older demon placed a hand on her head and drew her attention to himself.

"That's enough. There will be more in the morning." She looked doubtful but stopped her search. It didn't take long after that for her to drift off to sleep in the half-demon's lap.

"Why is she such a pig?" Shippou snorted, expressing his opinion with her eating habits now that he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"You would be too if you didn't know when your next meal would be, brat!" Inuyasha snapped defensively. Shippou turned to Kagome expecting her to scold the half-demon for his rudeness, but found her instead simply nodding and filling another bowl with food. She passed the bowl to Inuyasha, who began to eat in his usual manner.

"If you were hungry, why didn't you eat your own food instead giving it to her." Shippou taunted haughtily. Inuyasha glared over his bowl at the fox demon and growled.

"Shippou that enough." Kagome scolded lightly. Shippou looked up at her in surprise. Normally she didn't interfere with his and Inuyasha's tiffs until it got violent or too loud. But more then anything it was rare she sided with Inuyasha. A glance told him that the half-demon seemed as surprised as he was.

"B-b-but." He stammered.

"You were lucky to find Inuyasha and I so soon after being on your own. Rikka has been alone for a month. There's no telling when the last real meal she had was." Kagome replied gently.

"She's lucky too." Inuyasha snorted softly.

********************************************************

The next morning Inuyasha moved them out as soon as everyone was fed. They were heading south after a rumor of a shard. The two fox kits ran ahead of the group scouting out trails, before running back to tell the others what they'd found. As the day got towards noon they both started to wind down. When Inuyasha heard Kagome's footsteps falling behind he looked back to find the girl carrying both sleeping children and her backpack. He frowned. With a great leap he was beside her.

"You really are going to throw your back out doing that." He scolded and took Rikka into his own arms.

"Thanks." Kagome replied as she shifted Shippou into both arms. She smiled at him as he positioned the sleeping girl in his arms. She was sucking her thumb again. Her white fox ears twitched occasionally as little sound penetrated her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her then tucked his wide sleeve around her to shield her from the direct sun of the open field around them. Shippou solved the problem himself by nestling his eyes in the crock of Kagome's neck.

The group stopped for lunch an hour later. Rikka once again inhaled her food, then, to everyone's shock, Inuyasha's Raman. He said nothing, but did look a little sad over the loss. After that he once again told her to stop and she went to play with Shippou. Kagome made him a new potion of his favorite food, which he ate with relish. 

"I can't believe you gave her your Raman." Kagome mused.

"She's half starved." He snorted between slurps.

"Yeah, but if I tried to take Raman from you I'd probably bite my hand off." Kagome laughed. 

"I would not!" He snapped indignantly, "Besides if you are hungry enough to be taking my food, I'd probably just give it to you." At Kagome's surprised look he sighed, "Fuck, bitch. Don't you know anything? It's the male's job to provide. If their isn't enough to eat he's the one who should go hungry not his mate and pups!" He turned back to his lunch with out another word. It took a full minute for his brain to realize the implications of what he had just said. Sango's giggles and Miroku's whistling filled the air as he blushed. Kagome had suddenly found a place in the trees very interesting.

The awkward silence was suddenly broken by two terrified screams. Rikka and Shippou came racing back into the clearing at full tilt and hid behind Kagome. Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant, Tetsusaiga at the ready. Out of the forest came a large black bear demon. On seeing its quarry, it reared back on its hind legs rising to its full height of ten feet. It brandished its claws and bared its fangs.

"And here I thought I had only found a small snack." The bear growled, "Looks like a few good meals to me." 

"Fuck you." Inuyasha growled back. The bear lunged at the older hanyou with its claws raised to strike. It was a mistake. Inuyasha brought the huge sword down in an arch, light flashing from the polished metal. With a heavy splash of blood, the fight was over before it had begun. The bear demon lay on the ground in two halves. Inuyasha scoffed and sheathed his sword.

"Let's get moving." He ordered, "This thing is going to start attracting scavengers soon." He frowned at his spilt Raman before retrieving his bowl and chopsticks. Kagome produced one of her emergency energy bars for him in return for the dinnerware. In five minutes they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Well the count is 14. I think I'll keep track just for fun. But I did say that when I got ten I'd make a lemon out of it, and I did. It is called _On the River's Bank_. I figured I might need it when the count started getting high, so I went a head and started early. Secondly, when I said I'd turn it into a lemon I meant the disclaimer, this story was supposed to be pretty clean with just suggested stuff. However, if you people want I'll put one in. I already have a place for one. So tell me what you think. Lemon or no lemon?

****

Tinviel: As I see it at four years old she can take travel pretty well, espesally with Shippou around to play with. The killing will involve getting into Rikka's past, a little of which will be shown in this chapter. Besides she and Shippou were hiding behind Kagome so they didn't really see it. As far as why there would be and Arctic Kitsune in Tokyo, once ocean travel got easier, demons, like humans, would move to other parts of the world for a verity of reasons. 

**__**

Little One

Chapter 3

Kagome yawned as she looked into the campfire. The day had dragged on without incident. Shippou and Rikka had played, Inuyasha had grumbled, Miroku had groped, Sango had beaten the monk, and Kagome had dealt with it all in stride. Now with dinner finished and the two children asleep, she had time to think. Since Rikka had arrived she was seeing a side to Inuyasha she didn't know existed. He was being kind, patient, and tolerant of not only the little girl but Shippou and herself as well. She couldn't believe he said he would give up his food if she was hungry, not that she could see him letting his shard detector starve, but it was the way he said it. Talking as if she was… more then she thought she was. She gave herself a mental kick, she was reading into that way too much.

Kagome looked up from the flames as everyone got ready for bed. Inuyasha jumped into a tree over looking everything. Miroku leaned against a tree on the opposite side of the camp. Sango unrolled her futon out of reach of Miroku's wandering hands. She turned to get into her sleeping bag only to realize a problem. Both Shippou and Rikka were curled up in it fast asleep. The sleeping bag was never meant to be shared, even with one as small as Shippou, but with both of them in there, she would never be able to fit. Kagome frowned. She didn't want to wake them to get in; one of them would have to get out if she was to fit any ways. She sighed and sat back down by the fire wonder if she could sleep sitting up like Inuyasha and Miroku.

There was a soft thump on the ground behind her before she found herself being lifted up into the trees. She looked around to find she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap as he pulled off his top. She blushed. He said nothing as he wrapped her in the large red cloth and turned her to lean against his chest. He rested his arms around her loosely, yet she felt more secure then she could ever remember feeling. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked in a shaking voice full of surprise.

"Shhh, go to sleep Kagome. You'll never sleep down there, and I don't think you're going to get your bedding tonight."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome settled against him and fell asleep without further complaint. He had watched her internal struggle when she realized her bedding had been taken over. In the end she had opted to sleep in the cold rather then taking one of the pups out. It only confirmed what he had thought for some time: Kagome was going to be a good mother. Of course, what kind of mate would he prove himself if he let her do such a thing? So he gathered her up, wrapped her in his clothes for warmth, and brought her to sleep on him. He liked the way her scent was now, she smelled like him and her in one.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to find his lap heavier then it should have been. Looking down she saw not only Kagome, but also Rikka and Shippou curled with them. Rikka had her head next to Kagome's, her thumb in her mouth as she slept. Shippou had chosen to curl under Kagome's shirt, giving her a pregnant look. A jolt ran through him at the sight and a smile crossed his face.

He gently gathered them all into his arms, jumped to the ground, and lay them all on top of Kagome's strange bedding. As much as he liked having the little family with him he really didn't want to listen to Miroku's comments. Carefully he tucked his shirt around them and took a seat on the ground near by.

As the dawn grew old and the day young the other slowly roused. Miroku was the first to wake. Shortly, he was followed by the two demon children and the fire cat, bringing the two still sleepy girls of the group with them. The fire was re-stoked and breakfast was started. Rikka still ate as if the food would be taken from her if she didn't inhale it, but this time only ate what she was given and refused when Kagome asked if she wanted more. Once everything had been cleaned and the fire extinguished, they packed up and headed out.

The day wore on like those before it, with nothing of real note happening. It wasn't until late in the day before things got interesting. The group was just cleaning up from a late lunch when Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up from her bag. Rikka and Shippou came running over to her instinctively to seek protection from the yet unknown threat. Sango readied her boomerang and Miroku took up his staff and got ready his prayer beads.

"I smell a wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh." Replied Miroku as he Sango and Shippou all relaxed. Rikka, however, didn't seem so comfortable with the idea and climbed into Kagome's arms and snuggled close. Kagome stood with the small hanyou in her arms and frowned. This wasn't good. She could practically see the waves of energy rolling off Inuyasha.

__

"Well, where else would a white haired, dog-eared, blue eyed little girl come from, if you and Lady Kagome did not produce her?" Miroku's words rung in Inuyasha's head. Rikka, even though quite obviously a fox, did bare a strange resemblance to both himself and Kagome. He doubting Kouga had the brains to figure out she was a fox before he would do what came naturally. That meant both Rikka and Kagome could be in a lot of trouble.

The whirlwind of dust that always announced Kouga's arrival appeared over the treetops just before he came sliding to a stop in the clearing. He had on his usual arrogant smile as he took in the scene. The monk, exterminator, and Kitsune were off to one side looking exasperated. Inuyasha was standing directly in front of him looking for all the world like a raging demon. Kagome was standing behind him a pace or two holding something, but he couldn't see what.

"I'm here to see my woman. Not play with you, you filthy little half-breed." Kouga scoffed. There was a tiny whimper from the general direction of Inuyasha and Kouga laughed. Inuyasha growled. "What's wrong? Did I hurt the little mutts feelings?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha retorted and moved to cover more of Rikka and Kagome from Kouga's view. With a snort and a cloud of dust Kouga dodged easily around Inuyasha.

"Don't try to stand between me and my woman, dog-turd!" He snapped over his shoulder. Then he turned to look at Kagome, "I'm so sorry I le…what the hell is that!" Kouga shouted and pointed at Rikka like she was something the cat dragged in.

"It's a little girl Kouga." Kagome said calmly.

"I know that! But her ears! And her hair! Dear gods you did sleep with that… that…" Whatever else Kouga was going to say, however, was cut off by Rikka. She had started to scream and the top of her tiny little lungs. Every demon present covered their ears in protest. The tiny fox child scrambled over Kagome's shoulder, cutting into her with her claws in the process, and ducked out of sight still wailing.

"Rikka-chan, calm down." Kagome soothed. She was doing her best to get the little girl off her back, which was now also getting scratched by the panicking child. With Kouga still struck dumb in shock, Inuyasha darted around him and pried Rikka off of Kagome. He cradled her in his arms 'shh'ing her and muttering reassurances. Slowly the girl calmed enough for her words to become coherent.

"Wolf bad… wolf kill… everybody die."

"It's ok Rikka-chan," Inuyasha reassured, "I won't let that wimpy wolf hurt you."

"No, don't fight. Wolf kill you too." She whimpered.

"I didn't kill anybody!" Kouga protested vehemently, "But I don't have a problem ridding the world of a dog-turd like you!"

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded as Rikka took up her wailing again. "I think you should leave!"

"But Kagome…" He pleaded.

"Leave Kouga!" Kagome repeated more firmly.

"Fine. But I'll be back for you." He said before retreating in a cloud of dust. It took the better part of two hours to get Rikka calm again. It was Inuyasha, to everyone's amazement, that suggested just staying where they were for the night. Rikka seemed very closed mouthed about the day's events and no one was inclined to make her talk. As the night drew across the world, Kagome once again found herself using Inuyasha as a bed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn?" he said with out turning to look at her.

"What…what do you think happened to her?" He shrugged.

"Hard to say. Kitsune's like to live in communities. Not packs really, but more like a lot of families living close together. Wolves may have attacked leaving only Rikka and her family as survivors." He paused for a moment before adding, "Go to sleep, Kagome. It won't help to dwell on it."

"Yeah… Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked shortly.

"What you did for Rikka today… it was really good. You'll be a good father some day." Inuyasha didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: The count is 14. I've had a few requests to put a lemon in this story. I think what I will do is put it in a chapter all by itself so those of you who want to read in can, and those who don't won't have to.

****

Tinuviel: Now if I told you all that, there wouldn't be much point in writing the story.

**__**

Little One

Chapter 4

Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned against the wall of the Inn. They had finally made it to the village with the shard rumor, but it was too late to go searching. The sun had set and Shippou and Rikka were already asleep when they got to town. Strangely Miroku didn't have to secure them rooms this time. The head of the village had come running to greet them as soon as they set foot in the village. It seemed their reputation proceeded them. Now he sat alone in the dark. With the rooms they were given, they had two beds in each. Shippou and Rikka had taken one, with plenty of room left for Kagome. Sango slept in the other bed with Kirara. Miroku had taken one of the beds in the boys' room, but Inuyasha had decided to sleep sitting up.

Only sleep seemed to evade him this night. He wasn't worried about the pending fight tomorrow, or the safety of the group at this moment. He found himself unconcerned with the Monk sneaking into the other room, or Sango waking the entire house when she beat him senseless. The fact was he missed Kagome's weight on his lap. He missed the smell of her wrapped in his coat filling his nose as he slept. He perked his ears to find only steady breathing in the other room. With a sigh he stood and walked out into the night air.

Kagome did her best to stay still as she tried to sleep. The bed was warm, soft, and inviting, yet she felt uncomfortable. Rikka shifted in her sleep, taking Shippou with her as she moved farther away. Kagome reached up and stroked the little girl's hair softly. It was so like Inuyasha's; soft as silk that had been turned liquid. She smiled and gave the tiny ears a gentle rub, something Inuyasha would never let her do. Rikka gave a soft purring growl in her sleep. Kagome swallowed the giggle that rose in her throat. Maybe that was why he wouldn't let anyone do that. With a sigh she slipped from the bed and moved to get some fresh air.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome step quietly from her room, turn and closed the door almost soundlessly behind her. She hadn't seen him yet. When she did turn she looked a little surprised by his presence before giving him a smile. He felt himself smile back involuntarily. He stood silently as she walked up to stand next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." She whispered softly, "You?" He only shook his head in reply before turning to look out across the sleeping village. Kagome leaned her hands against the railing of the small porch. It was hard to believe this tiny little village was having this much trouble. A small surprised gasp escaped Kagome when some thing warm and rough covered her hand. She looked down to see Inuyasha's hand over her own. Following his arm up to his face to see him looking out at the village impassively, but looking a bit strained.

Inuyasha watched her look out over the village with a peaceful smile. The moon light shone on her face, giving her a beautiful light blue glow. Timidly he covered her hand with his own, focusing his attention on the scenery. He didn't want to see the look on her face, in case she rejected the touch. The hand slipped away and he squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard.

"I'm not Kikyo." Kagome whispered softly. He looked down at her in surprise. She had her hand tucked against her chest as if she had been burned. Her head was hung so he couldn't see her face through her hair. 

"Kagome…" He started to reach for her but she took a step back.

"Please don't." she whimpered, "Don't pretend you care…" Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. This was always where she ran off. He saw the tensing of her muscles to run for safety, probably to tell Sango how mean he was being again. Quick as lightening his hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could get away. It was a gentle hold, but far too firm for her to fight him.

"Kagome, listen to me…" He paused as the smell of salt filled his nose. He reached out and gently lifted her chin. His chest tightened again as he saw the twin rivers rolling from her liquid blue eyes. With his free hand he gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." She sniffled and bit her lip, but the tears stopped. 

"Listen to me." He started again, "I know you're not Kikyo. I could never compare you to her. You are alive. Even when she was made of flesh and blood she was never alive. She woke, did her duty, and went to bed. That was it. You… you are different." He cupped her cheek in his hand as fresh tears rolled from her eyes. He wiped them away again.

"I know… I'm just a stupid little girl." She replied in a whimper.

"No…"

"If you care at all Inuyasha, please just let me go." Inuyasha paused for a long moment.

"I can't do that." He replied softly. She started to protest but he stopped her with a finger to her lips, "If I do you'll leave. I don't think I could take it if you left me." He took a step closer to her. "Just answer me one question. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" 

"That I'd make a good father."

"Yes, I meant it. Why?" Her eyes searched his for an answer to the strange question.

"Because I think you'd be a wonderful mother." He replied before dropping his hands to his side. Kagome stood there shocked. Thoughts, questions, and meanings chased each other through her mind at a dizzying speed. It all stopped suddenly when a tiny hand touched her leg. She looked down to see Rikka with her thumb in her mouth looking up at them.

"Nee-chan, why are you out here with Nii-chan?" She asked softly.

"We-we were talking Rikka." Kagome replied softly. The girl continued to look up at her with concern written on her young face.

"Why have you been crying Nee-chan?" she asked as she used her free hand to rub her tired eyes.

"Because Nii-chan is an idiot and a jerk." Inuyasha answered without looking at Kagome. "You need to get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He reached down and lifted the girl into his arms.

"Ok. Can I sleep with you and Nee-chan again?" She asked innocently.

"Sorry Rikka, people wouldn't understand. I'll be right next door if you need me." Inuyasha passed the girl to Kagome and turned to walk back inside. Kagome followed then turned into her own room at the last moment. 

Inuyasha stopped at his door and listened as Kagome and Rikka disappeared into the girls' room. He listened as she tucked the girl in and began singing a soft lullaby. His eyes found the sky as memories flooded his mind. His mother, Kikyo, Kagome: the three women who had been in his life. Of them Kikyo was the odd one out. Kikyo wanted him to change, to be something he hated just so neither of them would be lonely anymore. Kagome and his mother on the other hand, liked him the way he was. His decision was made. He would do whatever it took to show Kagome how much she meant to him, no matter the cost.

***********************************************************

Inuyasha watched in horror as Rikka and Shippou where lifted into the air. The demon with the shard had actually not been a demon at all. It was, originally, a small docile plant called a 'Living Trap'. Much like its cousin the Venus Fly Trap, it attracted insets to come close before closing around them and digesting them. The Living Trap, however, had the ability to move from place to place to follow food sources by using its vine like leaves to 'walk' across the ground. When laying in ambush it sat with its flower-like mouth open to lure in bugs.

However, this one had gotten a hold of a shard, most likely it fell out of the sky right into the plants waiting mouth. This once foot high flora now towered 30 ft in the air. The delicate flower pedal mouth had grown sharp fangs that dripped an acid like goo. Tentacle once used for movement now lay like snares for any unfortunate human or animal to step too close. In one attack it had forced Kagome to dodge to the right and the two young demons to the left. Before anyone could come to their aid two tentacles and wrapped around them and lifted the two kids into the air.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang sliced through the air. It cut the vine that now had Shippou by the throat. A spray of green red blood splashed the air. Shippou fell free of the broken grasp only to be quickly caught by Kirara. The boomerang turned and returned to its owner, intending on setting the other youngster free in the process. The huge plant pulled its pray from the weapon. 

Inuyasha cursed as the plant moved the small demon towards its waiting mouth. He hacked at the tentacles with Tetsusaiga, but they seemed to grow back faster then he could cut through them. Rikka's screams suddenly stopped and the half-demon looked up in fear of what he might see. 

Rikka hung by her throat from one of the tentacles, poised over the open mouth. Her eyes were squeezed closed, her teeth clenched, and her tiny hands were fisted around the ivy in a vain attempt to pry free. Then something strange happened. Rikka's eyes snapped open to reveal that they had turned a solid glowing sapphire. Her hair began to lift as if on an up draft, only she could feel. For a moment everything was silent, as if the world were holding its breath, then it was shattered by a sound like an enormous heart beat. The air around her moved out with such force on lookers could actually see the atmosphere bend. The force of the blast was enough to knock everyone off their feet. When they looked again the vine around Rikka's neck had frozen and the ice was quickly spreading over the now panicked plant. In a few short seconds the predator had fallen to its prey, having become nothing more then a huge, funny shaped ice cube. 

Rikka slumped forward in exhaustion. Inuyasha swung his sword against one of the vines and the whole thing shattered like glass. The half-demon leapt through the shards of frozen vegetation to catch the small girl easily. Kagome and Shippou were at his side the instant he landed. 

"Oh god, is she ok? What happened?" Kagome asked quickly as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. The young miko started checking her pulse, breathing, pupils, and everything else she could think of to see if the demon was ok.

"Take it easy Kagome." Inuyasha reassured as he stood, "She just came into her powers and wore herself out."

"Came into her powers…?" Kagome repeated. Shippou laughed.

"My papa said when I did that I sneezed and scorched everything for ten feet in every direction." Shippou piped.

"That's nothing." Inuyasha snorted, "I broke every hut in the village I was in with one throw of my ball."

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked as she trotted along to keep pace with Inuyasha's stride. The half-demon slowed his pace and looked at her.

"You don't think demons are born with all their powers do you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never thought about it." Kagome said honestly. Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"I'll explain later. Now lets get the shard so we can find Rikka a place to rest." 

*************************************************************

"Now tell me what you two were talking about." Kagome demand. Inuyasha turned his attention to the question he had been expecting. They had returned to the Inn from the previous night, receiving just as warm a welcome. Rikka had been asleep on arrival and was put straight to bed. Shippou decided it was his job to watch over his sleeping friend and alert everyone of any change. The rest of the group had moved to the other room to talk. 

"When your mother was pregnant with Souta did she let you feel him kick?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Think what kicking would have done to my mother. I could easily have broken ribs or punched holes in her organs without meaning to. Sesshoumaru could have melted his mother from the inside out. Can you imagine Shippou doing his bubble transformation inside the womb?" Kagome's eye widened. She really hadn't considered such things. "The truth is we are born as weak and defenseless and human pups. We don't gain our powers until we get to be about Rikka's age, when we can have some control." 

"That didn't look like control to me." Sango said in concern.

"Of course not." Miroku intercepted, "Up until now she as been unable to do such things, then suddenly she has full demon powers. I would be willing to bet she has no idea of the damage she could cause without meaning to. She will need a teacher."

"Feh! I know that." Inuyasha snorted, "But ice is a very uncommon power. One I don't have experience with. How about you, Sango, ever seen ice powers in a demon?" the demon exterminator shook her head. "Miroku?" The monk responded to the negative as well.

"Then this will just have to be more trial and error." Kagome provided.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Count is 16. Humm… only a couple more until I get to 20…

****

Eev: Umm… I honestly have no idea if nee-chan only applies to older sister or sister in general. For my purposes it will just be sister in general though.

****

Trillian: *Blush* Thanks -^_^-

** __**

Little One 

Chapter 5

**__**

Inuyasha dipped a cloth into the pot of warm water before wrapping it around his hand. Rikka's first day for training had gone ok considering none of them knew what they were doing. Shippou had had to melt Inuyasha free on more then one occasion. Rikka had been very distressed when he got his hand in the way of one of her practice attacks. Even three hours later the digits were still numb. Kagome had told her she did well to best Inuyasha, even though they all knew perfectly well he hadn't even tried to beat the smaller half-demon.

Currently Shippou and Rikka were sharing a chocolate bar and talking back and forth about how they would be great fighters one day. Miroku was meditating, Sango was polishing her boomerang, and Kagome was cooking. She poured a portion of boiling water into each cup of noodles before blowing on them and passing one to each of the companions. As soon as the food hit the small demons' hands they moved to their favorite eating spots. Rikka seated herself comfortably in Inuyasha's lap, who barely noticed as he slurped his own noodles, and Shippou took Kagome's lap.

The group ate in silence, if you ignored Inuyasha's slurping. Rikka looked up at him for a moment then repeated his action, noise and all. Kagome looked up with raised eyebrows, Sango snickered, Miroku simply smiled, and Inuyasha choked a little. Rikka looked up at him, then slurped up some more noodles. Turning back up to him she beamed. Kagome and Sango's laughter filled the clearing as Inuyasha blushed.

"Aww, she looks up to you." Sango cooed.

"Poor misguided thing." Miroku sighed as if in pity. That earned him a rock right between the eyes, but not from Inuyasha. This rock was thrown by Rikka.

"Be nice Miroku-Houshi-Hentia-Sama-nii-chan!" she scolded. This earned another round of laughter. Apparently Rikka thought their various names were really shortened versions of his full name.

"Rikka don't throw rocks." Kagome managed to scold lightly after her laughter had died down. Rikka opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a clawed finger.

"I know I do it Rikka, but that doesn't mean you should." Inuyasha added. The others in the group stared at him with open mouths. "What?"

*********************************************************

Darkness fell on the small group. Miroku settled himself against a tree, Sango found a spot on the other side of the fire, and Rikka and Shippou once again took over Kagome sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat in his tree of choice with Kagome leaning against his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"She really looks up to you, you know." Kagome said softly.

"I noticed." Inuyasha replied dryly. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her more tightly to him, as if afraid she would run away. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"What?" Kagome asked as she shifted a little to try and see him.

"The other night, why didn't you believe me? Do you really think I don't care?"

"You don't care about me like you care about _her_." Kagome answered softly. She knew he had waited for this, to talk to her when she couldn't escape. Inuyasha was silent for a short while.

"Kagome, when I met Kikyo I'd been so lonely for so long I would have agreed to anything if it meant I wouldn't be alone any more. But I wasn't going to turn human. I was desperate, not stupid. If I did, all the enemies I'd made would descend on me and devour me within the week. I told Kikyo what she wanted to hear, so I could get the jewel. If you want to know if I loved her, I'd say she was my friend, I was going to betray her trust, and she paid the price with her life. If you want to know if I love you, I'd say if you give me the chance." Kagome sat very still for a while. Inuyasha sat holding his breath as he waited for her answer. A slight rustle made them both turn, only to see nothing.

"Will you run to her the next time she calls?" Kagome answered.

"I owe her peace." He replied softly. "But I'll always come back to you." Kagome made no sound for a long time and he feared she would never answer.

"You say you want to love me, but I have to believe you will come back when you go to see a dead woman on a whim." It was not a question. Inuyasha leaned his head on to her shoulder. He didn't have an answer for her.

*********************************************************

In another part of the forest a slim snake like creature glided soundlessly through the trees. It seemed unearthly and unreal as it slipped soundlessly past. The creature landed on the out stretched hand of a woman in miko robes. Its mouth moved in a language only the woman could hear or decipher. She frowned deeply at what she heard.

**********************************************************

Rikka and Shippou chased each other around the field. It had long grass laced with flowers and a small stream. Inuyasha had given them a break from training after Rikka accidentally froze one of his feet to the ground. The two children ran around in circles until they both collapsed in the grass near the stream, laughing.

"Hello." Said a bright voice. They both looked up to see a young girl of about eight dressed in a nice kimono. She had chocolate hair, hazel eyes, and bright smile. "I'm Rin. What's your names?"

"I'm Rikka and this is Shippou." The hanyou girl answered brightly; "You want to play with us?"

"Rin would like that. What are we going to play?" The girl asked brightly.

"I know!" Shippou exclaimed and dug a handful of leaves from his vest. With a pop and puff of smoke the leaves became three fishing rods complete with line, hooks and bait. He handed one rod to each girl. Rikka looked at in confusion.

"But Shippou, that stream isn't deep enough for fishing." Rikka pointed out.

"We can pretend." The fox demon announced happily. Both girls smiled and they hurried to the trickle of water. All three cast out their lines as they waded ankle deep into the water. In a few minutes Rin had 'caught' a fish the size of a Jaken, which made Shippou cringe and Rikka look curious. Shippou was the next and his fish was twice the size of Rin's. Rikka then 'caught' a fish the size of a whale. The other two asked what a whale was and she explained it was a really big fish that lived in the ocean. Rin was about to ask what an ocean was when a shadow fell over them. 

A moment later two separate dog demons heard the screaming of the small children. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were left with in the dust at Inuyasha's abrupt exit. The half-demon rushed through the trees towards the small clearing not far from their camp. He cleared the trees to see Shippou lying flat on his back near a stream and Rikka conspicuously missing. On the other side of the clearing Sesshoumaru appeared with his usual emotionless expression.

"What the hell did you do!" Inuyasha snarled as he crouched protectively over lone fox.

"I, Sesshoumaru, have done nothing. Where is Rin?"

"Who the fuck is Rin? Where is Rikka?"

"I know not." Sesshoumaru replied calmly, "It would seem little brother that we are at an impasse. We are both missing a charge under mysterious circumstances. Perhaps the young Kitsune knows what happened." He nodded towards Shippou. Inuyasha shot his brother a glance before crouching next to Shippou and giving him a nudge. When he got no response he shook the young fox. Still no response. With a sigh Inuyasha lift the limp kit into the air by his tail, got a firm grip, then…

"Hey Kagome, where did all that _chocolate_ come from?" Shippou snapped awake and looked around franticly. Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow but said nothing. "There is no chocolate Shippou." The fox looked at him in disappointment with his arms crossed. "Where is Rikka?"

"Tell this Sesshoumaru where Rin is?" Sesshoumaru cut in. Shippou snapped around and stared wide eyed at the poisonous dog demon.

"The human girl is with you!"

"She was human?" Inuyasha asked in amusement, "My more demon then thou half-brother has a human charge!" The half-demon was holding his side with laughter.

"Feh. This gets us no where. What happened to Rin, fox? Tell this Sesshoumaru or you will die."

"I-I-I don't know." Shippou stuttered quickly, "The last thing I remember is seeing Kikyo, then I woke up here."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha repeated curiously.

"Who is this Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked without interest. 

"She's the one who pinned Inuyasha to the tree." Shippou provided quickly, "Then she died, but now she's come back to life." Again Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow.

"This woman has killed by brother and taken Rin." It was a statement not a question.

"Shippou go back to camp. Stay close till I get back." Inuyasha instructed. Shippou nodded and Inuyasha dropped him to the ground. The young fox heard the two brothers take off into the woods as he hurried back to the camp as directed. Shippou wondered if it was some sign of the apocalypse that the two were working together, then decided he didn't want to know. The little fox demon burst through the trees and instantly hid himself in the cradle of Kagome's lap. 

"Shippou! What's wrong?" The teenager asked, "Did you see where Inuyasha ran off to?"

"He went after Kikyo." Shippou said distractedly as he still trying to work out the two brothers' strange behavior. He missed the dark look that passed over Kagome's face. And he barely noticed when he was passed into Miroku's lap and Sango and Kagome left the fireside.

In a large glade Kikyo stood over the two young girls. Each was held firmly by a snake like soul stealer. Both girls were struggling as she looked down at them with cold eyes. Rin did her best to hide behind Rikka and visa versa. The dead miko watched them without blinking as one of her pets deposited a soul in her waiting hand.

"White hair, blue eyes…" she drawled slowly, "I guess you prove my information. Inuyasha and my dear reincarnation have become too close for comfort." She paused as the soul soaked into her body, "He's coming. I can feel it. But he never loved that pathetic little girl, Kagome. She is merely a replacement for the one he really wants, me. But even if she does not love her, he does care for his own blood." She looked off just as the two dog demons came through the trees. She raised an eyebrow, who was this other?

Kikyo didn't have much time to ponder this unknown dog demon before he was right in front of her. He said nothing, but simple looked into her emotionless brown eyes with his expressionless gold. Then quiet suddenly a hand snapped to her throat, it didn't look like it should belong to him yet it was defiantly attached to his arm.

"Inuyasha will not stand idly and let you kill me." Kikyo announced calmly and without an ounce of fear.

"She's right." Inuyasha answered an almost uncaring manner as he set the two girls free. "I don't want Rikka to witness this. I'm taking her back to camp." He scooped the young half-fox-demon into his arms and began to walk away. "Good-bye Kikyo."

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice said calmly though his eyes never left the face of the shocked woman before him, "Take Rin as well. I will retrieve her when I have finished. Rin do as my brother tells you." The little girl nodded and hurried to catch up with the waiting half-demon. As soon as the human girl was at his side, Inuyasha began to walk again.

Inuyasha, Rikka, and Rin returned to camp to find Sango and Miroku looking fiercely at him, Kagome sitting hunched with her back to the fire and facing away from him, and Shippou looking off into space in deep though. Rikka wiggled and Inuyasha set her down. The young hanyou ran to her playmate and tackled him into the dirt. Moments later the sounds of laughter filled the air.

"Inuyasha-sama, can Rin play too?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise at being addressed in such a manner then nodded. She smiled and hurried to join the game. He looked back at the others and met Sango and Miroku's gaze with questioning eyes before walking around to Kagome. The smell of salt was heavy around her, had she been crying? Why? He gently reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She shrank away at the touch then turned cold, angry liquid eyes on him.

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground as she stood up and glowered down at him, "I should have known! The first chance you got you ran to her! After everything you said! I can't believe I actually trusted you!" A deep angry growl rose from Inuyasha as he lifted himself from the ground.

"What the fuck?!" He roared as he jumped to his feet.

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"I Don't!"

"You went and saw Kikyo again!" Tears were starting to appear at her eyes, "And after all that crap you said last night!" Inuyasha was taken a back for a moment before his eyebrow began to twitch in irritation.

"Shippou!" He turned on the fox demon and in an instant had him by the tail. "What did you tell her!?"

"Don't get mad at him for telling me the truth!" Kagome yelled at him as she tried to retrieve the young demon. Inuyasha ignored her, but swung to keep Shippou from her grasp.

"What did you tell her!?" he demanded again.

"That you went after Kikyo." Shippou squeaked. A tick had started under Inuyasha's eye as he dodged another attempt on Kagome's part to take the young fox.

"And did you tell her why?!"

"Oops… "

"Oops my ass! You just wanted to see me get my head slammed into the ground for no reason!"

"No reason!" Kagome cut in, "I'd say it was a good reason and you're working on another one right now!" 

"Tell her!" Inuyasha commanded as he thrust the fox towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha went after Kikyo because she took Rikka-chan." Kagome's eyes snapped from Shippou to the fuming demon holding him. Inuyasha growled the way he did just before he usually hit the brat for something. Then for no apparent reason he dropped the pup into the dirt at Kagome's feet and disappeared into a nearby tree.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Count is 19. I'd also like to thank all my wonderful reviews. It really means a lot to me.

**__**

A/N2: Ding, dong, the witch is dead! The wicked witch, the mean old witch! Ding, dong, the wicked witch is dead! (I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself… ^_^;)

**__**

Little One

Chapter 6

Kagome stood rooted to the ground looking up at the place where Inuyasha had disappeared. He hadn't gone to see the other priestess; he had gone to protect the small hanyou girl. A wave of guilt washed over her and she looked down. She saw Miroku and Sango looking back with identical looks of shock and surprise. Kagome felt a small hand on her leg and turned her eyes to the human girl who had also arrived with Inuyasha. Rikka stood next to Shippou looking confused, while Shippou look upset.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin has to stay with Inuyasha-sama. Where did Inuyasha-sama go?"

"He's just in the tree keeping watch." Kagome answered softly.

"Nee-chan, why were you and Nii-chan yelling at each other?" Rikka asked sadly.

"Don't worry about it Rikka." Kagome softly sat down in the dirt and her two charges crawled into her lap, Rin soon followed.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Shippou said as he looked at the ground.

"It's ok Shippou." For a long time no one else spoke. Sesshoumaru appeared shortly and took Rin away, but left behind the small piece of Kagome's soul she had been missing for so long. He paused only to look up at his brother who sat in the nearby tree but said nothing. The fire had burned low and the two children were asleep before Inuyasha came down again. He didn't even look at anyone, simply took up his share of dinner and headed back for his tree.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. He stopped but didn't look at her. "I'm sorry."

"Feh!" He snapped, "You're never sorry for sitting me." Sango and Miroku suddenly both excused themselves to do… something, anything.

"Yes, I am." Kagome insisted. Inuyasha looked at her sharply.

"No you're not. You get upset and the first thing out of your mouth is that god-forsaken word! You never stop to listen to me. Then you run off to tell Sango how much of a bastard I am before you go down that damn well, and I can't so much as get near you for three days without risking a concussion. And while you're off at your school or whatever the hell it is you do over there, I've got to wait for your ass to show back up and listen to those three tell me how it's my fault you're gone and what an ass I am. All because you couldn't keep that damn word off your goddamn tongue long enough to actually find out what the fuck is going on around you!"

"But I…"

"God damn it Kagome what do you want from me?!"

"I…"

"I've fought for you, killed for you, nearly died for you! I'd give you my clothes if you were cold and my food if you were hungry! I'd die for you! At the peach man's mountain I threw myself off a cliff, in human form, to save you! But you get half the information and slam my head into the ground without even considering there might be something you missed." He was breathing hard like he'd been running, "So what is it Kagome? What do I do? I protect you, I take care of you, I take care of your adopted pups, I just don't know any more." Tears welled in her eyes, but all the demon did was stare at her coldly.

After a few minutes he sighed deeply and closed the distance between them. He set his forgotten dinner on the ground before gently reaching out and cupping her face in his hands. Even like this she wouldn't look at him, just closed her eyes and let the tears continue. "I made you cry again, I always make you cry." Inuyasha finished in a defeated voice. Kagome shook her head.

"No… you're… right." Kagome whimpered between sobs. "I've been… terrible."

"That doesn't mean I had to yell." He replied. Without another word he scooped her into his arm and leapt into the tree. He set Kagome in the cradle of him lap and began to draw soothing circles on her back to calm her. After that didn't work he took her face in her hands once again, gently leaned in and ran his tongue over the tears' path on her right cheek. Kagome started and looked at him as he repeated the action on her other cheek. Then he rested his forehead against her's. "No more tears Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry." She nodded in silent reply.

********************************************************

"No Nee-chan, don't go!" Rikka cried from Inuyasha's arms. Kagome sat on the lip of the well ready to jump in. She had to go home for a few things.

"It's ok Rikka, I'll be right back." She reassured. Inuyasha struggled to keep the little girl in his arms. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as she reached out for Kagome. Inuyasha and the young miko exchanged looks. It was true Kagome was only going to replenish the Raman supply before they headed out again, but it was obviously becoming a traumatizing experience for her youngest charge. "Ok Rikka you can come." The young half-fox bounded from Inuyasha's arms and into Kagome's.

"I'm going with you too." Inuyasha said with a voice that left no room for argument. Kagome only nodded.

They emerged from the well 500 years later to be greeted by Kagome's Mother hanging laundry. She smiled brightly as Rikka left Kagome's side and ran to her surrogate grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi dropped her work to pick up the young hanyou. She gave the girl's ears a light rub, which had the little girl making a low rumbling noise, before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and placing her back on the ground. She took up the sheet she had abandoned and began to hang it again.

"How long to I get to see my daughter and granddaughter this time?" She asked good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry mama, we just came to restock on some things."

"That's alright dear. You know where everything is, do you need any help?"

"No thanks, but I'll call if we do." Kagome took Rikka's hand and started towards the house.

"Oh, and Kagome. You're friend Yuka called; she and some others may be stopping by today. Do you want to wait for them?" Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha and Rikka. Chances were good Hojo had already told them all about Rikka and, knowing them, they were just dying to see her for themselves. But how would they react and what about Inuyasha?

"Umm… we're kind of in a hurry. If they come by before we leave that's fine, but we don't have time to wait." She replied. Inuyasha shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The prospect of meeting Kagome's modern friends did not sit well with him. He had had too many encounters with humans to feel comfortable around them. Kagome had proved that they weren't all out to get him, and Sango and Miroku had confirmed that, even if it took them a little longer. He was also not sure meeting with this Homo… Hobo… Kujo… whatever person was a good idea. From what Kagome had told him the boy had been courting her unwelcomed for sometime now. That was enough for him to want to kill the whelp, but when he found out about what he said to and about Rikka…

The group made their way inside the modest two-story home and headed straight for the kitchen. Kagome pulled out a 'Drumstick' ice cream cone for each them before beginning to pack Raman, chips, Raman, fresh water bottles, Raman, some fresh fruit, and Raman. Then she started to pack treats and snacks for her two charges. 

"Hey, Kagome, can we take some of these too?" Inuyasha asked indication to the 'Drumstick' he was working on.

"Sorry Inuyasha, those have to be kept frozen or they won't be any good." Kagome apologized, "But you can have some any time you are here." Kagome had barely finished the sentence when there was a knock at the door. The two older occupants of the kitchen changed looks, to the obliviousness of the young girl. Kagome took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

Kagome stopped right in front of her front door and said a silent prayer. She prayed that it wasn't her friends. Prayed that if it was, they wouldn't say anything that would cause trouble, for her or themselves. Mostly she preyed it wasn't Hojo, or at least he wasn't with them, and if he was he wouldn't say anything that would justify Inuyasha ripping his head off. She took another deep breath and opened the door. There stood Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo. Great…

"Hi guys!" She said brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Hojo told us about the other day." Yuka said stepping into the house and sounding amazed, "Is it true?"

"Ummm… what did he tell you exactly?" Kagome tried to stall."

"Just what happened." Hojo cut in, "You found some freaky little girl with ears on her head, then slapped me for no good reason."

"I slapped you because you were going to pull her ears." Kagome growled back.

"So it is true." Ayumi gapped. Kagome didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment Rikka came around the corner. She had ice cream around her mouth, on her nose, and above her eye, how was a mystery. She raised her arms in the universal sign to be picked up and Kagome complied without even thinking about it.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan is making those noises he makes before he tells me I should go to you so I'll be safe. So I came to you." Rikka said very fast before trying to lick the ice cream from her nose. The three girls leaned closer. Rikka looked at them curiously then leaned closer to them as well.

"Ooohhh." Yuka cooed.

"Wow." Ayumi gasped.

"She's so cute." Eri finished. Rikka smiled and all three girls giggled and cooed. Eri reached up and gently scratched behind her ear. Rikka's eyes drifted shut and a purring growl rose from her chest. Hojo was not impressed.

"What's the matter with you! She isn't cute! She's a freak!" Rikka flinched away and tears pricked her eyes. All four girls glared at him.

"Say that again you little son of a bitch." A rough voice growled from behind Kagome. Everyone turned towards the sound, the four new arrivals looked curious, Rikka beamed, and Kagome looked a bit worried. Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi looked surprised to see Inuyasha standing so suddenly right at Kagome's shoulder. His ears flickered back and forth in irritation. Hojo opened his mouth to speak.

"Hojo shut up." Kagome cut off whatever he was going to say. 

"Humph, I'm not afraid of some freak." Hojo spat.

"You should be little boy." Inuyasha growled, "I could rip you apart were you stand."

"You don't look so tough."

"Looks can be deceiving Hojo." Kagome replied flatly, "I think you should leave."

"Gladly." Hojo spat and did just that, slamming the door behind him.

"He's mean." Rikka said as she popped her thumb into her mouth. This statement was followed by a long silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"So…" Yuka began in a voice that made Kagome inwardly groan, "This is your mystery guy." Kagome gave them her best 'dear-god-shut-up' glare.

"No wonder you have been so hot him since your 15 birthday." Ayumi added. Kagome turned an unhealthy shade of red and Inuyasha suddenly found a portion of the wall incredibly fascinating.

"Yeah," Eri agreed, "Guys like this don't grow on trees." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome recited the urge to laugh.

"I like trees." Rikka added, "Nii-chan and Nee-chan let me stay with them while they sleep so I'll be safe from monsters."

"You're sleeping together?!" All the three girls said at once. 'Dear god, why me?' Kagome said as she turned an impossible shade of red.


	7. Chapter 7 Lemon

****

A/N: The count is 20. Being that 20 is twice the number I originally said I would make a lemon for if they responded, should I make another? Also, I know this chapter took a while, but I'm working on several other stories as well, two of which are quite extensive. I am also now working two jobs, so that cuts my writing time down a lot. By the way people _this chapter is a lemon_. It's an stand alone so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

**__**

I Love Your Story: Rikka is a word that means snow. Yeah, that's how you know Kikyo was always a psycho, she wanted Inuyasha to loose his ears.

****

Jenirika: How did Rikka get ice cream on her forehead? Well, she four years old, and takes her eating habits from Inuyasha… so she got ice cream on her head. I have a friend, who shall remain nameless, who got toothpaste on her head once. And not like touched it with her toothbrush, it was like it came straight from the tube. No one, including her, knows how it happened.

****

Misao CG: Hello again! I haven't heard for you in some time. Glad to see you like my story. Still as affectionate as ever it see. ^_^;

****

Ashley: I'm sorry but my ability to draw kind of sucks, and even if it didn't I don't own a scanner. It's not that I don't like Hojo, I mean the guy is great to mess with, it's just any one that dense is just too easy. Personally I think he has some ulterior motives. 

**__**

Little One

Chapter 7

It took Kagome over half an hour to explain to her friends that she and Inuyasha were not 'sleeping together' but rather sharing limited space. The girls had all given her knowing smiles and nodded in mock understanding. Eri disappeared for a while, but returned shortly with a large box. It turned out to be a bunch of toys her younger sister had out grown. When Kagome had given her an approving nod, Rikka had dived right in. She had played herself into exhaustion then she and Souta watched movies. By the time the final credits rolled both were out cold on the couch.

Kagome settled in front of her vanity mirror and picked up her hairbrush. Her friends had stayed longer them she had thought possible and it was already dark out. Inuyasha had agreed that they should just wait to go back tomorrow. Kagome gazed at the mirror as she ran her brush through her hair. Her skin, once creamy white had become lightly tanned, the raven locks, once so neatly trimmed, now not quite even. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she was just tired.

A clawed hand wrapped around her own as her brush came up for another stroke. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's reflection. He slipped the brush from her hand and began to take over the ministration for her. Kagome let her eyes close again. Once Inuyasha had finished with her hair he bundled it up and placed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly, "That felt good."

"Kind of tingles doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You look a little tired." Inuyasha pointed out as he sat down next to her.

"Being a mother to two demon children is hard work." Kagome said with a weak smile, "Three if I count you." She reached up and rubbed his ears.

"Feh!" Inuyasha protested as he pulled away from her hand, "I'm a fully grown."

"Sure you are." She teased, "And soon you'll be crossing the street all by yourself." Inuyasha gave her a mock growl and tackled her to the floor. Kagome gave a squeal of laughter as they landed in a heap. He showed her his fangs as he pinned her hands over her head. Kagome grinned at him unafraid.

They lay like that for several minutes before either noticed their position. Inuyasha had one of his legs between Kagome's, and one of her knees was bent at his waist. Their bodies were flush against each other and their faces only centimeters apart. On an impulse Inuyasha closed the distance between them. He crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Kagome gasped and he didn't waste the chance to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue over her teeth and across her tongue. Her surprise dispersed slowly and she began to return the kiss. Several minutes later a lack of air forced them apart. Inuyasha slowly let go of her wrists as they looked at each other.

"Kagome…I…" He was cut off when Kagome grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her. The kiss was hard and passionate, but short.

"Please Inuyasha, don't leave me hanging." He looked at Kagome with an unreadable expression. A thousand thoughts went through his mind a once. Did she know what she was asking? Was she ready? Was he ready? His eyes met her's and the questions died. His lips captured her's in a soul searing kiss. Kagome moved her hands to tangle in his hair.

Inuyasha's hands worked their way under Kagome so he could hold his own weight but retain their position. He soon realized, however, that her shirt didn't come undone from the back or the front. So he did the next logical thing. A quick swipe of his claws turned the fabric to ribbons. Kagome stopped and made a face.

"I liked this top." Inuyasha grinned and tossed the ruined garment aside along with the ruined bra.

"And I like this top." He said before lowering his head and claiming one of her nipples. Kagome gasped as he nipped and sucked and to rosy peak, quickly turning it tight and red. Inuyasha dragged his tongue over her cleavage on his way to her second mound; here he repeated his attentions until all Kagome could do was whimper below him. She didn't even complain when he shredded her skirt and underwear.

Inuyasha rose to his knees to look at the very bare Kagome that lay before him. Her cheeks were flushed and her beautiful blue eyes were glazed with passion. Kagome's chest gently heaved the soft orbs of her breast rising and falling with every ragged breath. His eyes moved down over to the curve of her hips and the smooth skin of her thighs. His nose picked up the heavy scent of her arousal. She must have wanted him for a long time other wise it won't be this strong yet. No need to waste time.

In an almost one fluid motion, Inuyasha had shed his own clothes and tossed them aside. Kagome had only a moment to be surprised before he flipped her onto her stomach. He lifted her hips up so she was on her knees but left her face close to the ground. Carefully he leaned over her and nipped at her shoulder. 

Kagome was breathing harder then ever. She could feel Inuyasha's weight over her and she gulped as he kneed her legs wider so he could rest between them. He was licking and nipping at her neck, shoulder, ear, and along her spine. She focused on that feeling. The soft caress of his lips, the tender dragging of his dangerous teeth, the stroking of his soft tongue, all working their magic on her body.

Inuyasha could since Kagome relaxing under him. She was ready. With a smooth roll of his hips he entered her. Kagome gasped in a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and pain. He continued the ministration of her neck as he slid back out. He knew it would hurt a little, but it would pass soon. Kagome groaned as he worked on her body, with her arms occupied holding her off her cold wooden floor; she couldn't return his touch. One of his hands slid up her side to cup her breast and gently begin to knead it. The ball that had bee twisting tighter in Kagome's stomach was becoming painful, begging to be undone. Inuyasha slammed into her again and something inside her exploded.

The demon growled as her inner muscles clamped around his members, throwing him over the edge with her. His muscles tightened as he continued to thrust into her. By the time they had both come down they where breathing hard. He leaned over her again and gently nipped her neck affectionately.

"Still hanging, Kago-chan?"

"Hanging? I'm not sure I can move." He chuckled as he drew out of her. Inuyasha gently gathered the tired girl into his arms. He climbed into her bed and drew the covers up around them. They were both asleep before the digital clock had a chance to change.


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: The count is 21. Also for those of you who chose to skip the last chapter, just know that Inu and Kag have done it and are asleep in Kagome's room. Rikka and Souta fell asleep on the couch down stairs.

**__**

Little One

Chapter 8

Inuyasha could not remember ever being more comfortable. He lay in Kagome's warm bed with the most wonderful woman in the world in his arms. Kagome spiced honey scent filled his nose as he lay watching her. The sun had just risen, tinting the sky in hues of orange and pink. The new light gently caressed the girl's face without waking her. This was perfect. Or at least it would have been if Rikka hadn't scream at that exact moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped and tumbled from bed in shock. In an instant Inuyasha was on his feet. He grabbed his sword and pants, throwing them on as he rushed from the room. It might have been a funny sight had the circumstance been different. Inuyasha flew down the stairs to find Souta on the couch, his mouth working like fish, and Rikka nowhere to be seen. The half-demon sniffed and picked up a scent that made his growling worse: wolf.

Inuyasha took off out the front door after the smell. When he reached the clearing between the house and the well he found them. Rikka was hanging by her throat from the hand of a wolf demon. Unlike Kouga, this wolf's hair was only shoulder length and dark gray in color. The furs around his body were also different, they were thicker and light in color. He also wore them more like an over sized toga, rather then a skirt.

"Now Minbou," The wolf growled, "You will die." He tightened his grip and Rikka let out a choked cry. Inuyasha roared and lunged. The wolf had just enough time to look up before the dog-demons fist connected with his jaw and the young Hanyou girl was ripped from his grasp. The attacker spun through the air and crashed headfirst into one of the concrete paths.

Kagome came running out of the house carrying her bow and a bunch of arrows. Inuyasha set Rikka down and pushed her towards the miko. The wolf pulled himself to his feet and growled.

"Nii-chan be careful!" Rikka cried as she hid behind Kagome's leg's as the young woman drew back an arrow. The short distraction was enough. The wolf lunged. He caught Inuyasha in the shoulder and both demons went down. Kagome grabbed Rikka a skirted away as the two rolled across the ground in a whirl of claws, skin, cloth, fur, and growls, leaving a spattered trail of blood behind them. 

The two demons came to a stop with Inuyasha on bottom. The wolf had one clawed hand digging into Inuyasha's shoulder, the other poised to strike. Inuyasha had one hand on the wolf's throat, his claws drawing blood. The dog-demon's other hand was holding the wolf's other hand back.

"Garou!" A female voice yelled. Before either could react and foot came up and punted the wolf in the chin. He flew back and landed in the dirt. Inuyasha looked up and saw a demoness with snow white-hair and sapphire eyes. She looked back at Inuyasha for just a moment before leaping over him and landing on the wolf.

Garou, the wolf, growled and kicked her in the stomach. The demoness fell back and he pounced on her, claws digging into the flesh over her heart. A glowing pink arrow flashed through the air, hitting Garou's arm with a hiss. The wolf jumped back as his arm exploded.

"You Bitch!" he roared and leapt into the air, intending to come down right on top of the young miko. A flash of silver and a splash of red, the two halves of the wolf fell beside Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga gleamed and blood dripped from the blade. With a twist of his wrist Inuyasha sheathed his sword. The sound of tiny feet behind him made him turn to catch the young hanyou girl. He stretched out his hands to her… and she ran right past him.

"MOMMY!" Rikka cried happily. Inuyasha blinked once, twice, thrice…

"MOMMY?!" he repeated in shock. He turned around to see Rikka curled in the demoness' arms telling her all about her adventure in feudal Japan. The older demon stroking her hair and whispering comforts as she nodded along with the story. Kagome came up and laced her fingers with his, using her other hand to grip his arm. As they watched the demoness rose, with the child in her arms, and walked over to them.

"I can't thank you enough for looking after my little girl." The demoness said as she kissed Rikka's head.

"But… I thought." Kagome stuttered, "The park… and the house… and… and." Her grip on Inuyasha's arm tightened and he squeezed her hand for comfort.

"I can explain." The demoness said in a calming voice. "Rikka is our Minbou, the light of our people. A year before her birth a prophecy was made. '_The child born of two halves, shall rise to lead those who have been oppressed against the eaters of kin_.' Unfortunately the wolves, who have been killing our kind for generations, heard the prophecy as well. When Rikka was born, we had to run and hid her. But they followed us. When they found us here, my mate told me to take some of Rikka's things and run and Rikka to hide in the park. When the wolves came, he trapped them in our home and sacrificed himself, setting off a flash bomb. Those that survived followed me. I killed most of them. Garou was the last." She paused and pulled a pouch from her pocket, "I wish I could give you something in return for your kindness, but I think, if the second half of the prophecy is true, you will appreciate this more." She handed the pouch to Kagome. She opened it to find four large shards.

"What do you mean 'the second half of the prophecy'?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Minbou shall come into the care of those who will stand against Hell himself._" The demoness quoted from memory. "We must leave now, the wolves will send out more warriors when they find all these dead. I'd like to have a fair head start on them." She turned to leave.

"No Mommy, wait I want to say bye to Nii-chan and Nee-chan!" Rikka squirmed from the demoness' hold and jumped to the ground. In a few quick bounds had her jumping into the older hanyou's arms. He wrapped her small arms his neck a squeezed. He hugged her back gently. Rikka smiled up at him before leaning over and reaching out for Kagome.

The young miko took the young girl into her arms as tear pricked her eyes. Kagome gently nuzzled her cheek before giving her a soft kiss. Rikka hugged her back as tightly as she dared. When the young hanyou pulled back she wore a sad sort of smile. Her tiny clawed hand reached up and wiped a tear from Kagome's eye.

"Don't cry Nee-chan, I'll come visit. Maybe we can go camping again. And sleep in trees!"

"Sure Rikka, any time." She nodded before handing the girl back to her mother. The demoness gave her a sad smile, as if she understood. Kagome did her best to smile back, but her mouth didn't want to cooperate. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her as they watched the two walk away. Rikka turned in her mother's arms to wave. Together they watched as two white-haired heads disappeared from view.

Kagome turned her face into Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped her in a tight hug. He felt the tears slid over his skin. Carefully he gathered Kagome into his arms and walked back inside. He was no fool. The chances they would ever she their, no the, little girl again were remote at best. 

Kagome eventually cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha tucker her into bed and crawled in after her. Maybe it was for the better. Everyone would miss the young girl, but she had a destiny here, just as Kagome had one in the past. He leaned his chin on top of Kagome's head and closed his eyes. Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would miss the little girl, his little one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Hello all. Ok, who saw that ending coming? And yes, this is the end. I have decided to bring this fic to a close for a couple of reasons. 1) I'm working two jobs and school starts soon, so time is limited. 2) Right now I'm working on two other fics right now that are both very long, interrogate, and time intensive. Trust me people, they'll be worth it. Anywho, I'm glad you all enjoyed the story. ^___^


	9. Pic by Ronna Really Cute

Hello all! EmeraldDragon here. I was sent this great picture of Rikka by Topaz (a.k.a Ronna). I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. . geocities.com/ svf_bd02_wedge /Hanyou.jpg

You'll need to cut and paste them take out the spaces.

To Ronna: I know I said I'd get this up on the 11th, but work was a killer. I apologize profusely for my tartiness.


End file.
